My heart is yours
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Tony gave her the necklace with a good intention. Pepperony Week 2016, Day 1: favourite scene/movie appearance.


**In order to take part in the Pepperony Week 20016 on tumblr, this piece of work is meant to be the first entry.** _Day 1 (Sunday, July 10): favorite scene/movie appearance. Chosen: Iron Man 3, Necklace Scene._

* * *

They were standing on a rooftop. Just like they did the first time they almost kissed, and not to mention the first time they actually kissed. It seemed to be their place, the one that would always be special to _them_ – just them. The shrapnel was no longer in his chest, had it surgically removed. It had been about time, and though it was of no use, Tony didn't throw it away. Quite the opposite. He had a brilliant idea, and being Tony Stark, nothing would stop him from doing what had made its way into his head.

Pepper had her back towards him. She was wearing a dress he'd bought her the day after the fight with Killian. He still blamed himself, he would always do that, and giving her something was his way of making things up to her, to show her how much he appreciated that she wouldn't leave him. It was simply important to him.

Minutes ago, they had been standing close together, looking over the city while maintaining a comfortable silence. It was then that Tony pulled out a small box from his pocket, holding it out for her to take and open it. Pepper was confused at first, though she didn't really show it in her face. Instead, she had this small smile he loved so much as she took the box, wondering what else he had gotten her. When she carefully opened it, she saw a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant and small fragments going up next to it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

For a moment, she didn't know what to say, many thoughts running through her mind, when Tony eventually broke the silence between them. "I made it of the fragments of the shrapnel. It seemed appropriate for you to have it." Her eyes shot up, looking into his for him to clearly see the emotions in her eyes. They were so mixed, but Tony could read them with ease. He knew Pepper was moved, that she liked it – _loved_ it. And that she understood.

The shrapnel had threatened his life, being close to his heart which would have almost killed him (thanks to the arc that he was still alive). But now he had Pepper and she should be the only thing that would be able to kill him, metaphorically. She had his heart (mentioning the red pendant) and it was hers for as long as she would have it. She was the one who kept him alive.

When the tears were close, Pepper held out her hand, handing him the necklace in order for him to fasten it around her neck. Experienced fingers opened and closed the clasp around her neck and he turned his head for a moment in which she slowly turned in his arms.

Hands on her hips, he held her close, not wanting to let go of her. One of her hands was on his biceps while the other softly brushed along his cheek, down his neck until she eventually dropped it to rest on his own waist.

Her forehead was gently placed against his, eyes closed as she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. This was the man who could have her heart forever. The man she could trust completely and without hesitation. He had proved it to her, made her happy. In this very moment, nothing could make her happier.

Smiling, Pepper gently whispered, so not to break the spell "I love you", stressing every single word, meaning it with all her heart. It made his own heart jump and almost miss a beat. It wasn't like she had told him many times before, but sometimes it still seemed to be so surreal to him, so impossible for this perfect being to love him. And yet, Pepper Potts did truly love Tony Stark. And Tony Stark would always love Pepper Potts.

"I love you, too.", he whispered back, smiling before falling back into the comfortable silence, holding the woman he loved close to him like they were the only people on the planet.

At least in this moment, they were.


End file.
